headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers 153
"Home is the Hero!" is the title to the 153rd issue of the superhero action series The Avengers published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by John Buscema and inks by Joe Sinnott. The cover art was composed by Jack Kirby and Al Milgrom. The story was colored by Petra Goldberg and lettered by John Costanza. It was edited by Gerry Conway. This issue shipped with a November, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of 30 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Beast, Hank McCoy * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Edwin Jarvis * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Living Laser, Arthur Parks * Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * Vision * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Whizzer, Robert Frank * Wonder Man, Simon Williams * Yellowjacket, Hank Pym * Avengers * Brand Corporation henchmen * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion * Brand Corporation * Captain America's shield * Iron Man armor MK V * Serpent Crown * Avengers Quinjet * Energy projection * Flight * Matter transmutation * Size alteration * Superhuman agility * Super-speed Notes & Trivia * This issue is job number C-70. * This issue is reprinted in the Avengers: The Private War of Dr. Doom trade paperback, published in 2012, and Avengers Epic Collection: The Final Threat trade paperback, published in 2013. * The storyline from this issue is continued from ''Avengers'' #152 and continues in ''Avengers'' Annual #6. * Artist John Buscema is co-credited as a "storyteller" in this issue, along with Joe Sinnott. * Featured villains: The Living Laser and the Whizzer. * The Avengers last went up against the Brand Corporation in ''Avengers'' #149. * The Living Laser last dealt with the Avengers in ''Avengers'' #79. * It was believed that the Living Laser had died while fighting Captain Marvel in the pages of ''Captain Marvel'' #35. This issue reveals that it was actually just an android make to look like the Laser that met its untimely end. * One of the pedestrians crowded around Avengers Mansion makes a reference to Alice Cooper. Alice Cooper is an American rock and roll musician, most noted for his work in the late 1960s through the 1980s with songs such as "Welcome to My Nightmare", "Feed My Frankenstein" and "School's Out". Appearances lists Characters * Arthur Parks appearances * Edwin Jarvis appearances * Hank McCoy appearances * Hank Pym appearances * Janet van Dyne appearances * Robert Frank appearances * Simon Williams appearances * Steve Rogers appearances * Tony Stark appearances * Vision appearances * Wanda Maximoff appearances Locations * Avengers Mansion appearances * Brand Corporation appearances Items * Captain America's shield appearances * Iron Man armor MK V appearances * Serpent Crown appearances Vehicles * Avengers Quinjet appearances Races * Altered humans appearances * Mutants appearances Super-powers * Energy projection appearances * Flight appearances * Matter transmutation appearances * Probability manipulation appearances * Size alteration appearances * Superhuman agility appearances * Super-speed appearances Miscellaneous * Henchmen appearances * Robots appearances Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Avengers Vol 1 Category:1976/Comic issues Category:November, 1976/Comic issues Category:Gerry Conway/Editor-in-Chief Category:Gerry Conway/Writer Category:John Buscema/Penciler Category:Joe Sinnott/Inker Category:Jack Kirby/Cover artist Category:Al Milgrom/Cover inker Category:Irving Watanabe/Cover letterer Category:Petra Scotese/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Gerry Conway/Editor Category:Comic issues with appearances lists Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Chronologized